mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Yeves L'Etoile
Appearance General Appearance Yeves is a young man of 16. Hes is six foot tall, and fair skinned. His hair is white as snow, and loose about his head out of the way of his eyes. His eyes are a cold blue that seem almost empty. He is well built but seems a touch fragile. His sharp jaw and empty eyes frame his mouth that seems to be always frowning. He always wears grey slacks and a black shirt, and from his neck swings a small bent cross. Costumed Appearance His costume is simple and elegant. He wears a suit of grey with black pin stripes. Its well tailored(like they all are). He wears a half mask the covers his left eye down to his jaw leaving his nose mouth and right side uncovered. His hair is pulled back behind his head as to not get in his way. His shoes are black oxfords no brogues. Personality Yeves is a cynical kid. He sees the world as a dark place. one that needs saving. He doesn't start to many conversations, but he does have a musical streak. He loves all music and adores those who share this with him. His humor is nearly nonexistent. He is very blunt and knows it. He doesn't apologize much. once in a while he shows a more tender side to those people in need he is always more tender. He find it hard to make close connections but shows a yearning for them. He is a lonely kid. Character Background The son of a rich french family. Yeves was brought up in Paris. His best friend George never left his side. Yeves had no goal in life but always enjoyed hearing George talk about becoming a hero who saved anyone that needed it. He always admired Georges courage, until when in the middle of a clash between a hero and a villain. The villain threw a cheap blow directly at Yeves. George stepped in front of Yeves just in time... but George died. Holding his friends body he cried for a long time Yeves didn't know what to do. Then he realized his friend would have no legacy. Just some boy who died to save his friend. He swore to take up his friends dream. To be a hero who saved everyone he could. So he had his parents move him to japan and enlist him in martial arts schools till he was old enough to join his friends dream school U.A. Character Aspects # Savior # harsh # genuine Stat Points Quirk Shadow Slip When Yeves is fully covered in shadow he can become etheral and move at extreme speeds. he is outlined entirley by a white glow. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive